1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illuminated foot peg for motorcycles, motorbikes and other motor vehicles utilizing a foot peg, and more particularly, to a folding, illuminated foot peg having electronic circuitry for controlling the illumination of the foot peg in a desired manner and an electrical connection arrangement particular adapted to prevent fraying of the electrical connection during repeated folding of the foot peg.
2. Background Discussion
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,791 to Burchick discloses a safety device for motorcycles comprising a folding foot peg having a light located at the extreme outer end of the foot peg. The light serves as a safety device by delimiting the width of the motorcycle for approaching vehicles when the foot peg is swung out to the use position. The foot peg of Burchick is longer than the conventional foot peg and hinged to a bracket to facilitate folding thereof.
One particular problem with the arrangement of Burchick is that the electrical wiring connecting the light to the electrical power source of the motorcycle becomes frayed over time due to the repeated bending of the wiring at the hinge joint between the foot peg and the bracket. As a result, the electrical system may short circuit due to failure of the wiring insulation causing the motorcycle to become disabled.
Another drawback of the Burchick foot peg is that no provision is made to protect the lamp from damage or decreased operation life due to operational hazards such as stones and the like thrown up by other vehicles or the extreme vibrations experienced during the normal operation of a motorcycle. In addition, during tight cornering when the motorcycle is laid over as the rider leans into the turn, the extended length of the Burchick foot peg can result in the peg contacting the ground, resulting lose of control and/or damage to the light fixture since the light fixture is positioned in an exposed, outer location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,023 to Sauter discloses a retractable foot peg that in one embodiment includes a light at the very outer end thereof. The lighted foot peg of Sauter suffers from the same drawbacks as the Burchick foot peg with regard to damage to the light from vibration, road hazards arid/or contact with the road during operation of the motorcycle. Furthermore, Sauter fails to address potential problems from fraying or cracking of the insulation surrounding the electrical wiring during repeated retraction and extension of the foot peg.
In addition to the above-noted deficiencies of the prior art, none of the inventions discussed above disclose or suggest locating electronic circuitry in the foot peg to control the operation of the light in response to inputs received during braking, emergency flashers and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an illuminated foot peg that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated foot peg that is foldable and specially adapted so that the electrical wiring connecting the illuminating device to the electrical system of the motorcycle does not fray or short circuit after repeated folding of the foot peg.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an illuminated foot peg that is protected against vibration and damage resulting from the operation of a motorcycle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an illuminated foot peg having electronic circuitry located at the foot peg for controlling the operation of the illumination device.
Advantageous features of the illuminated folding foot peg of the present invention include: 1) the ability to control the operation of the illumination device of the foot peg to permit, for example, sequential operation of a series of illumination devices such as, for example, LED""s and the like, which can be recessed into the foot peg, 2) the elimination of the need for repeated replacement of the electrical wiring connecting the illuminate device to the electrical system of the vehicle, 3) the ability to operate the illumination device without risk of damage during normal operation of the motorcycle, road hazards, tight cornering and the like, 4) the ability to provide an illuminated foot peg that is protected against high impact forces and vibration, and 5) the ability to control the operation of the illuminated foot peg using a computer by locating an electronic circuit board in the foot peg.